


Sherwood

by MattyP



Category: Doctor Who, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyP/pseuds/MattyP
Summary: A rewrite of "Robots of Sherwood" incorporating the characters from the 2006-2009 show instead of Ben Riley's version.
Relationships: Maid Marian/Robin Hood
Kudos: 6





	1. En Garde

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own "Robin Hood" or "Doctor Who", they are owned by BBC Worldwide and Tiger Aspect. I don't make any money or own the copyright either._

**Foreword:** _Basically a rewrite of the DW episode "Robots of Sherwood." Like many a fan of the 2006-2009 RH series, I was bummed they did not bring the actors back... it was a missed opportunity. This is my first DW fic, so I apologize if the characters seem a bit off. Things have been changed around - Guy isn't in "Robots of Sherwood" but he is here (like Djaq, et al), stuff like that. This takes place AU after S1. - M.C._

**P.S.** _Clara's outfit here is the one Marian wore in "Dead Man Walking."_

1

"Take a punt!"

Clara, staring thoughtfully at the console, turned to see the Doctor in the upper gallery of the TARDIS, a yogurt in one hand and scribbling indecipherable equations on several blackboards. He stopped to take another gulp of yogurt before clarifying, "Your choice. Wherever. Whenever. Anytime in space."

"Right." Clara bit her lip. "Well. There is something. Someone… I've always wanted to meet. But I know what you'll say."

Pausing, the Doctor looked down at her. "Try me."

"You'll say he's made up," she began. "That there's no such thing… it's… it's Robin Hood!"

The Doctor was silent for several seconds. "Robin Hood?"

"Yeah!" Clara's face lit up. "I love that story. Always loved it. Ever since I was little."

"Robin Hood," the Doctor said slowly. "The heroic outlaw who robbed from the rich to give to the poor?"

Clara broke down, giggling. "Yeah!"

A frown spread across the Doctor's face as he spooned out the last bit of yogurt. "He's made up. There's no such thing."

"You see?"

The Doctor slipped the spoon in his pocket and continued his chalkboard equations. "Old fashioned heroes only exist in old fashioned storybooks, Clara."

"What about you?" Clara challenged.

"Me?" The Doctor looked affronted.

"Yeah, you. You stop bad things happening. Every minute of every day. Sounds pretty heroic to me."

He shrugged, indifferent. "I'm just passing the time. Hey, what about Mars?"

"What about Mars?"

The Doctor flipped over the background. On the reverse side was a drawing of an intricate, vast, honeycomb structure. "The Ice Warrior Hives."

Clara frowned. "You said it was my choice."

"What about the Tumescent Arrows of the Half-Light?" The Doctor tried. "Those girls can hold their drink!"

Her nerves were getting frayed. "Doctor…"

"… and fracture fifteen different levels of reality simultaneously," the Doctor continued, patting down his jacket. "I think I have a Polaroid somewhere."

"Doctor!" Clara snarled. "My choice. Robin Hood. Show me."

The Doctor sighed and stopped rifling through his pockets. He walked down the stairway from the gallery down to the console, and began flipping switches and turning knobs.

"Very well," he shrugged. "Earth. England. Sherwood Forest. 1194 AD. Ish."

He paused before flipping the final switch. "But you'll only be disappointed."

With a glimmer of white light, the TARDIS materialized in the shade of a large oak tree in a large beautiful clearing. A small stream cut through the clearing, with a large oaken log connecting the banks.

"Hmm," the Doctor poked his head out of the TARDIS to survey the scenery. "No damsels in distress."

He pulled open the door. "And no pretty castles. And no Robin Hood!"

 _Twaakk_! A wooden arrow, with white and black quiver, embedded itself a few inches from the Doctor's head. A split second later, another one flanked the other side of his head.

The Doctor turned to the source of the arrows. On the other side of the glade was a man in his late twenties, with a dark emerald green tunic, brown trousers and scuffed leather boots, smiling knowingly. He sported a short but scruffy beard, with short-cropped brunette hair. He held a strange bow loosely in his grip, which didn't look like the usual longbow the Doctor had seen in Clara's stories.

"Nicely done with the box, my friend!" the man called back, clapping loudly. "Is that a trick with mirrors?"

"A trick?" The Doctor was affronted.

The young man's smile deepened. "A good jest."

"It's not a trick, it's a TARDIS," the Doctor was growing irritated with the young man's attitude. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I could ask you the same thing." The man replied, silently appraising the Doctor. "You're not from around here."

"Excellent observation," the Doctor shot back. "Did my TARDIS give that away?"

"Whatever it is," the man snapped his fingers, "I'm afraid we must relieve it of you."

Several other people seemed to come out of the woodwork. Two slim men flanked the green-clad man on his side of the glade. On the opposite side, a shorter man and a dark-skinned woman flanked the right, while on the left, a tall, bearish man emerged from the other side of the glade, closer to the TARDIS.

" _We_?" Flustered, the Doctor pulled the arrows out of the TARDIS' side and tossed them aside. "It's _my_ property, that's what it is!"

"This is an ambush!" called out the woman.

"This is how it goes," continued the young man, obviously the leader.

"There's poor people going hungry," the short man cut in.

"You tell us what you've got," said the slim dark brunette flanking the leader.

"And we take one-tenth," said the other man, sporting a goatee and wavy reddish hair.

"So the poor can eat," the short man cut back in.

"Lie," growled the large man.

"Or resist-"

"And we take it all," finished the leader.

The Doctor scoffed. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but we are," the leader grinned. "I'm Robin Hood."

The Doctor was unfazed. "Do people ever punch you in the face when you say that?"

Robin looked at his followers, amusement etched on his features. After a questioning look from the big shaggy man, he shook his head. "Afraid not."

"Then I'm lucky I'm here then. Isn't it?"

Robin's reply was cut off as Clara's voice came out from the TARDIS.

"Okay, might not be much, but what do you think, Doctor?" She stepped out of the time machine, wearing a light yellow button-up blouse and a skirt of darker yellow, with several leather buckles on the sides. A pair of black boots finished her quasi-medieval outfit.

Robin's face lit up. "Any more in there?"

Clara turned to face Robin, apprising his appearance. A small amount of disbelief gave way to delight. "Doctor. Is that…"

" _No_."

"Liar." She chuckled. "My god… it is, isn't it? You found him. You actually found Robin Hood!"

"That is not Robin Hood!" The Doctor huffed.

"Well then," Robin asked patiently. "Who else will relieve you of your magic box? The Sheriff?"

The Doctor's eyes glittered dangerously. He jumped on the log, anticipating Robin's challenge. "Nobody, sir! Not in this universe, or in the next!"

Robin chuckled. "Draw your sword, then!"

"Master, don't be stupid!" the short man cut in.

"Oh Much, relax," Robin smirked, pulling his sword from his scabbard. "I won't hurt him. His pride… maybe."

"I don't have a sword." The Doctor patted his pockets. "Don't need one." With a flourish, he pulled a gauntlet from his pocket. Slipping it on, he fished out the spoon he had been using earlier, brandishing it as weapon of choice. Robin and his men laughed heartily at this.

"I am the Doctor," he said cooly, leveling his spoon at Robin. " _En garde_!"

With a mighty clang, the two began to duel. Despite his weapon of choice, the Doctor's confidence and centuries of experience enabled him to keep up with Robin's parries and thrusts as the two battled atop the log bridge. After a few moments, the Doctor pivoted neatly and tripped Robin up, sending him into the spring with a satisfying splash.

"Doctor…" Clara said nervously.

Flipping his spoon like a Western gunslinger, the Doctor slipped it back in his jacket. "Like I said. _My_ box."

"Doctor…" Clara echoed nervously. At her words, the Doctor also peeked over the bridge. Neither could see no sign of Robin in the spring, no air bubbles — nothing. Suddenly, the Doctor felt a sudden push and tumbled headfirst in the spring. As he surfaced, spluttering and coughing, he noted that Robin had been hiding on the other side of the bridge, enabling him to take the Doctor by surprise with a well-timed shove. Through his haze, he noticed a soaking wet Robin, Robin's men and Clara holding their sides and laughing.

At him.

A scream echoed through Knighton. From a prominent guildhall, Guy of Gisborne and three knights returned to their horses, holding prisoner a young brunette woman between them.

"Stop, please! Take my money! Take my land! Just spare my daughter!" Sir Edward charged out of the door, pleading as more soldiers carried wooden boxes out.

"You know the Sheriff's orders," Guy turned towards Edward, unsheathing his sword. Edward's anger reflected in Guy's eyes as the soldiers held Edward back. "She's alive and he'd like it that way."

"Father, I'll be fine. Go back inside!" called the young woman as the soldiers clapped her in irons.

A familiar half-smirk crossed Guy's jaw. "I'd listen to Marian if I were you."

"I've had enough of your presence!" Edward raged to himself quietly. "If the Sheriff were here, I'd rip out his black heart myself."

A familiar voice startled him from behind and sent a chill down his spine.

"Really? I wouldn't say that out loud, if I were you." Edward turned to see the horrible smirking visage of Vaisey, Sheriff of Nottingham, atop his white steed, bald pate gleaming in the sunlight.

"Ah, forgive me," Sir Edward stammered. "I spoke out of turn."

"You know, I could forgive this… shall we say, transgression," the Sheriff mused, picking at his nails. "If you or your leper daughter could tell me where Robin and his men are hiding in the forest."

"I'm afraid I'm not privy to such information." Sir Edward babbled. "If you could exchange me for Marian, we could-"

"Afraid I'm not giving you an option." The Sheriff dismounted from his horse. "We need labor at the castle. At your advanced age you'd fall dead from exhaustion."

"Surely there could be some—"

"Whereas your leper daughter," the Sheriff's eyes glinted maliciously, "Is young and strong." One of the soldiers brought one of the wooden boxes to the Sheriff, who opened it and nodded approvingly. "I appreciate the labor and gold, Sir Edward. This will help our little war chest."

"War chest?" Sir Edward echoed. "What are you-"

With a quick, sudden jerk, the Sheriff ran Sir Edward through with his sword.

"Father!" Marian cried out, struggling against her captors. "No!"

"I'm afraid that little disclosure just cost you your life," the Sheriff chuckled as Sir Edward sunk to the ground. "Do you think I was going to let you tell Hoody about our little chat? A clue…" He shook his head, smiling.

Robin undid the ties from around Clara and the Doctor's eyes as they entered the encampment. The Doctor promptly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning his surroundings.

"Seeing as you've already met me and my men," Robin began, introducing Clara to his men. "Let's put names to the faces."

"This is Much," Robin said proudly, clapping the short bearded man on the back. He had a bandanna tied around his head, with wisps of blonde hair poking from underneath. If anything, his clothes looked even more ragged than Robin's. "He used to be my servant, but during services rendered while we were in the Holy Land, he is a free man now."

"The name's Allan," said the man with wavy hair and goatee, holding out his hand. He took Clara's hand and kissed the back of it, making her blush. "Never 'eard of anyone named Clara before. It's a beautiful name."

"Ah, don't be taken in by Allan's charms," Robin cut in. "He regularly charms the knickers off a many tavern wench."

"Oi!" Allan protested, turning a beet red. "That comes in handy sometimes!"

It was Clara's turn to blush.

"I'm Will Scarlet," put in the tall man with the wiry frame and mustache. He gestured to the exotic woman next to him. "This is…"

"Djaq," supplied the woman. Clara was struck by Djaq's beautiful features and brown eyes, she had to be of East Asian descent. "Back home, I was Saffiya but Djaq is what I like to go by."

"And this bloke," Much put in, clapping a hand on the big tall man's shoulder. "Is Little John. He may look like a bear-"

"Much…" growled Little John in a Scottish burr.

"…but he's got a big heart," Much continued, unheeded. "Don't you just want to hug him?"

John rolled his eyes as Clara smiled. The Doctor let out a derisive sniff.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Clara said pleasantly. "I just… can't believe it's you. Robin Hood… and his Merry Men!"

"Merry?" Djaq asked, amused.

Robin looked surprised. "Well?" he looked at the gang. "It fits us, right?" They laughed.

"Stop laughing!" The Doctor snapped. "Why are you are all doing that? Are you all simple or something?" Putting his sonic screwdriver back in his pocket, he procured a cup from his jacket and held it to Robin. "I'm going to need a sample."

"Of what?" Robin asked, bewildered. "What're you going on about?"

Mortified, Clara pulled the Doctor aside. "What are you _doing_?" she whispered furiously.

"Well, they're not holograms, that much is obvious," the Doctor replied. "Could be a theme park from the future. Or maybe we're inside a Miniscope! I need a blood sample!"

Clara was exasperated. "You're absolutely mental."

The Doctor merely stalked off, muttering to himself. Clara just shook her head, mentally despairing.

Robin joined her a few minutes later, a quizzical expression on his face. "Your friend…" He searched for the right words. "It doesn't seem like he's all there. Like he's from another world."

Clara shook her head. "No, not most of the time." She remembered something else. "Do you have a Sheriff here?"

Robin nodded, his expression souring. "The bane of my existence."

"Really?" Clara knew the varied history of Robin Hood, but she didn't know how different it was here. None of the ballads she read ever mentioned a female Saracen joining Robin's gang, nor Allan and Will's personas being switched around.

Robin looked into her eyes. They shone with memories of loss, pain, and the occasional triumph.

"Why are you so sad?" Clara asked softly.

"Why would you think that?"

Clara looked away. "The Doctor's right. You laugh too much."

Robin let out a humorless laugh. "Clara, I didn't choose this outlaw life by choice. See before you is Robin, Earl—"

"—of Huntington," Clara finished.

Robin was surprised. "Yes."

"And what about—" Clara began, but Robin cut her off.

"Hold on. How is it you know about me?" He gave her a searching look. "I've never met you before in my life. Well, before today."

She shook her head. "It's a long story."

"Y'see, I got the impression from your Doctor friend that I'm not real…" Robin trailed off. "He's not a real physician though, is he?"

"Nope. It's just his name."

"Does he have a last name?"

"Just… the Doctor."

"Ah." Robin was silent for a moment. "So, getting back to where we started, what else do you know about me?"

Clara bit her lip. "Well, I know you were stripped of your title by Prince John—"

"Actually, the Sheriff did that. Prince John rules in his brother's absence, but he lives in London. I was stripped of my title and my lands because I not only spoke up against the Sheriff but also saved several peasants." He gestured to Will and Allan. "Now we rob nobles and give the money to the poor. No one should be forced to let themselves and their children go hungry. Especially with that tyrant of a Sheriff running the shire."

"But you'll be reinstated once King Richard returns?"

Robin nodded. "That's the plan, yeah. Marian keeps this hope alive."

"Marian?" Clara piped up hopefully.

"You know her?"

"Yes, I do…" Clara drifted off. "Like the way I knew about you."

Suddenly, the Doctor popped up between Robin and Clara. "What time is it, Mr. Hood?"

Robin's burrows furrowed, deep in thought. "Somewhat after noon-"

"No, no!" snapped the Doctor. "Time of year! The season."

Robin pursed his lips. "Early autumn."

"Funny. It's very green hereabouts," the Doctor gestured to the entrance leading outside into the forest. "Isn't it? Like I said, very sunny."

"So?" Clara shot back.

The Doctor barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "Have you ever _been_ to Nottingham?"

"Climate change?" Clara tried.

The Doctor groaned. "1194."

Robin grinned. "Well, the Sheriff did recently issue a proclamation. Tomorrow there's an archery contest. First prize is a golden arrow. So… imagine how many families it could feed for a whole winter."

"Wait, what?" Clara said. "Don't go, Robin, it's a trap!"

"Of course it is," Robin chuckled. "He did it last time, but I made sure Rowan won that, didn't I?"

"Rowan?" Clara asked to herself. She hadn't heard of any 'Rowan' in any of the ballads or the Errol Flynn film.

Robin turned toward the gang. "I mean, come on, there is no contest! I've got a plan."

"Don't you mean half a plan?" Allan jibed. "I mean, we're gonna exhaust all the ways in and out of the castle. We always fight our way out, Robin!"

"Allan's got a point, you know." Will put in.

"Trust me, I've got one," Robin sat down on his bough next to the fire.

Clara and the Doctor observed Robin's gang as they settled down and began discussing the plan for the following day. Clara had an amused look on her face, while exasperation lined the Doctor's features.

"So," Clara turned to the Doctor, her arms crossed. "How are you sure he's not the real thing?"

"Because he _can't_ be."

She rolled her eyes. "When did you stop believing in everything?"

"When did _you_ start believing in impossible heroes?" the Doctor shot back.

"Don't you know?" Clara smiled, moving away. "In a way, that's rather sweet."

Unaware that she was referring to him, he frowned. The word 'sweet' was insult to injury.

Inside the Nottingham castle courtyard proper, numerous straw targets were lined up in a row. A huge crowd watched breathlessly, with the Sheriff and Guy off to the side, watching another arrow sailed through the air, sinking home dead center with a satisfying _twwaakk_!

With that, the young Herald called out, his sonorous voice echoing throughout the courtyard as he stepped in front of the targets.

"In the contest for the golden arrow…" He held up a beautifully carved golden arrow, its quivers a beautiful filagreed silver. "After ten rounds, the final round is down to the stranger known as Tom the Tinker!" He gestured to a short man, his features obscured by the brown robe concealing his features.

"Tom the Tinker, eh?" the Sheriff muttered to himself. The bow this 'Tom' had was very familiar, it wasn't the longbows most of the contestants — whom this Tom beat easily — had been using.

'Tom' stepped forward, then paused. "Wait."

He turned and looked directly at Vaisey, mischief gleaming in his eyes. "Let us make this final round more interesting, Sheriff," his voice was suspiciously low-pitched, "Surely this target is too close? What say you? Another twenty paces?"

Guy cast a knowing look at Vaisey, who smirked.

"Very well." With a half-hearted wave, the guards complied with Vaisey's request.

'Tom' took his time, pulling a familiar arrow out from under his robe and threading on the Saracen bow that was a part of his being. His aim was deadly accurate, but his deliberation was a ploy to make it seem like he was being careful. The hem of his emerald green hoodie was briefly visible from the brown sleeves as he pulled the drawstring taut, held the arrow to eye level, adjusted the grip and let go. As expected, Robin of Locksley's aim was true, hitting the final target squarely in the bullseye.

The crowd erupted in cheers, Clara included.

"Ye Gads!" the Herald exalted. "Truly he is the finest archer in all of England!"

"Hood." Vaisey smiled. He knew Robin wouldn't be able to resist the competition, and his plans this time were foolproof. Rising up from his seat, he and Guy accompanied the Herald to meet this 'stranger'.

"Come forward, Tinker," the Herald said blithely, presenting the arrow, "to claim your prize."

Suddenly, another _twwakk_ reverberated throughout the courtyard, plus a crack as an arrow split 'Tom''s down the middle. The three men whirled to see who the second archer was.

The Doctor!

Robin aimed an icy glare at the Doctor. Robin's gang and Clara sat there, jaws open, as the Doctor lowered his bow.

"Wow," Allan muttered after a moment, "That Doctor bloke's full of surprises, ain't he?"

"Unbelievable," Much gaped. "He's a better shot than Robin!"

"Ahem," the Doctor cleared his throat, "I am the Doctor. My skills as a bowman speak for themselves. I'm here to claim my reward."

The Herald stepped over to the older man, and handed him the golden arrow. The Doctor gave it a cursory glance before tossing it aside — which did not go unnoticed by Guy and Robin's gang.

"A mere bauble," the Doctor continued. He looked at Vaisey. "I want something else."

"Very well," Vaisey forced a smile on his face. "Name it."

"Enlightenment."

Guy rolled his eyes, while Vaisey's fake smile gave way to genuine amusement.

"I like this man, Gisborne," Vaisey smiled. "What say—"

The exchange between the two was cut off by another _twwakk_ and the snap of wood. Robin had fired off another arrow, successfully splitting the one that had split _his_ winning shot. Amusement twinkled in Robin's eyes and a smirk lined his lips at the Doctor's reaction.

The Doctor sighed. He readied another arrow on his bow, without looking, aimed it at the target and released the drawstring. The arrow soared through the air, bounced off a knight's shield, and miraculously split Robin's second arrow. The crowd roared with approval.

"Now—" Now it was the Doctor himself was interrupted by another audible shot from Robin, splitting the Doctor's arrow again. "This is getting silly." Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, he aimed it at the target. Within seconds, the target exploded into tiny fragments, effectively ending the game of oneupmanship.

"Oh, this certainly took an interesting twist," Vaisey muttered, _sotto_ voice. He turned to Guy, gesturing at the cloaked Robin and the Doctor.

"Seize them! Now!" Guy bellowed. Within a matter of seconds, over two dozen knights clomped over to the group. Clara jumped out the crowd, heading for the Doctor and eager to help. As she got nearer, the girl attempted to grab a pikestaff, but underestimated its weight.

"What the hell are you doing?" The Doctor hissed furiously. "Put that thing down!"

"I'm fine," Clara shouted, dragging the heavy stick towards the melee. "I took Year Seven for after-school Tae Kwon Do, you know!"

With the diversion, Robin revealed himself to the approving cheers and yells of the crowd. Unsheathing his sword, he plowed into the first oncoming Knight, his sword neatly intercepting the burly man's thrust. Drawing back, he saw a clear opening and parried, bringing around his sword into a wide arc, slicing off the knight's arm. Masses of intestine-like wiring spilled heavily from the severed appendage, sparking and fizzling.

Everyone gasped, the shock of the reveal temporarily halting the fight.

"Robot!" The Doctor crowed triumphantly. " _Now_ we're getting somewhere!"

"Oh really?" Vaisey pulled out a device from his pocket. A control device.

With a devious smile, Vaisey called, "Kill them all!" He stabbed the buttons, making the knights shift and change form. Their helmets rolled away from the faces, revealing blank, scary facial imagery akin to tomb effigies. They emanated a faint purple glow, like a power source coming on, projecting a cross—like a sniper's targeting system—on the peasants.

With a whir, purple lasers began to strafe the crowds and nobles alike, causing pandemonium and mayhem to erupt among the courtyard. Any laser beams that came into contact with unfortunate victims — like the Herald — vanished in a blaze of fire.

Robin attempted to launch himself into fight against the robot knights, but the Doctor quickly knocked his sword and bow out of his grasp.

"What are you doing?" Robin yelled.

"He surrenders," the Doctor replied.

"WHAT?" Robin yelled, as the Knights quickly surrounded him and Clara. They both held up their hands, albeit reluctantly.

"Okay, okay!" Clara replied, holding up her hands as high as she could. "We'll find a way out of this."

Robin looked furtively around, spying his various gang members among the melee trying to flee the courtyard. Spying Much, he yelled out, "Much! Regroup, find Marian! Go back to the forest!"

He saw Much nod reluctantly and disappear among the crowds. Robin hoped the others would have the sense to stay away and come up with a plan.

"So you've decided to take the easy way out and give up," the Sheriff rubbed his hands together. "Marvelous. We have a dungeon cell waiting."

He leered at Robin. "I hear that jailer's eager to catch up on your misadventures." At both the Sheriff and Guy's commands, the trio were clapped in irons and marched inside the castle.

"What are you playing at?" Clara whispered furiously to the Doctor as they crossed the drawbridge.

"Don't you know?" the Doctor asked rhetorically. "The quickest way to find out anybody's plans - get yourself captured!"


	2. Half a Plan

Not too far away, deeper in the castle's belly, the peasants rounded up in the village loaded gold into the chamber. In addition to the coins from tax collections, more elaborate items like mirrors and shields were being added to the stockpile.

Being the daughter of the former Sheriff, Lady Marian of Knighton had never worked so hard in her life. Gardening and general upkeep of Knighton Hall, plus her excursions as the Night Watchman were a walk in the forest compared to the grueling physical labor Guy had set her, which were being monitored by several 'knights'. The men were forced to carry sacks of gold on their backs, while the women were given a wheelbarrow to aid them.

As she tipped her fifteenth load of gold and jewelry into the vault, she could hear someone stumble. Turning, she saw an older man, saddled with a heavy load of gold, collapse on the ground. She knew this man, Walter, from their friendly exchanges on market day. Abandoning her wheelbarrow, she rushed and knelt down to help him.

"Here, let me help you," she said, taking the bag off his shoulders and helping him to his feet.

"Than… thank you, Lady Marian," he replied gratefully.

Marian could hear footsteps coming toward them, and turned to see one robot knight trooping towards them. Her stomach knotted with repulsion, seeing the robot's blank face.

"What are you, gargoyle?" she asked. "What _are_ you?"

"Leave it."

Marian clenched her fists. "This man needs rest. We all need to—"

"Analysis shows that the peasant creature is spent," the robot rattled off, unmoved. The purple light on its face began to intensify. "Usefulness expired. Usefulness expired."

"No!" Marian shouted. "Please!"

The purple light shot out, obliterating Walter in a big burst of flame. Marian turned away, repulsed and horrified at the spectacle.

She shut her eyes, willing herself to calm down. Two people close to her had died, and she had to push it aside for now. Mourning now was going to get her executed, which wouldn't help her or Robin. She had to get out of the vault, escape the knights, and find Robin.

Marian had a plan.

Robin closed his eyes, trying to rest his head on the grimy wall. Being chained inside a familiar dungeon, with two other occupants, made that impossible. "Wonderful."

Clara nodded. "Yep."

Robin sighed again. "Captured like animals. Thanks to your friend."

"Shut it Hood," the Doctor snapped. "I saved your life."

"I had it under control!"

"A reckless ninny versus killer robot knights, I know where I'd put my money."

"If you had not betrayed me…"

"You'd been a little puff of laughing smoke and ashes."

"Do you see me laughing now?" Robin shot back.

"Right here we go, it's laughing time."

Robin rolled his eyes. "I would find this amusing under better circumstances."

"Then what would you suggest, Hoodie?"

"You can start by calling me Locksley. I'm not fond of Vaisey's pet name."

"Oh, now _that_ is amusing, Mr. Hood."

"Oh really?" Robin fired back, irritation growing. "That's funny. In fact, I feel a _laugh_ coming on!" He let out a boisterous laugh.

"GUARD!" The Doctor yelled, rattling his chains as Robin repeated this several times. "You can't lock me in here with a laughing person!"

"HA!" Robin let off another one for extra measure.

"Guard, I _cannot_ remain in this cell! Execute me now!"

"You heard him!" Robin yelled back. "Execute the old fool!"

"No, hang on, execute _him_!"

"I do not fear death!" Robin played along.

"Shut it! I want to see if his head keeps laughing even after it's been chopped off!"

"Guard!"

"GUARD!"

"WILL. YOU. TWO. SHUT. UP!" Clara erupted. "Do either of you understand, in any way at all, that there _isn't a guard out there_!"

"Oh." The Doctor fell silent.

"I did." Robin piped up.

"No, you didn't." The Doctor shot back.

"I said shut up," Clara interjected. "Is this the best you both can do? Are you _both_ determined to starve to death in here squabbling?"

Robin scoffed. "I'd last a lot longer than this… man-crone."

"Really?" The Doctor shot back. "I think you'll find that I have a certain genetic advantage—"

"It's not a competition on who gets to die slower!" Clara erupted.

"It would be me though, wouldn't it?" The Doctor added.

"There was supposed to be a plan," Clara ground out. "Do _either_ of you have a plan?"

"I have a plan," the Doctor supplied.

"Me too," Robin supplied. "Well, half a plan."

"Robin, you first."

"Why him?" the Doctor sounded affronted.

"Shut up," Clara said. She turned back to Robin. "What's your plan?"

"Um…" He shifted uncomfortably, trying to find some slack in his chains. "Biding my time."

She rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Prince of Thieves" — she turned to the Doctor—"last of the Time Lords?"

"I do have a plan," the Doctor repeated.

"Do you have one that doesn't require the words 'sonic screwdriver'?" Clara interjected. "You _might_ have forgotten that the Sheriff of Nottingham has taken your sonic screwdriver. Just saying."

"I know!" the Doctor backtracked. "I know!"

Clara slumped. "Your plan _was_ basically the screwdriver though, wasn't it? It's always the screwdriver."

"…let's hear Robin's plan first," the Doctor babbled.

"Oh for God's sake!" Clara groaned.

The trio could hear a key scrape in the door as the door creaked open. Robin grimaced at the familiar face of the jailer as the short man entered the dungeon. The jailer's sallow face alit with delight as he saw Robin.

"'Ello, my lovely," the jailer smirked, making his way over to the outlaw. "Fancy seeing you here again, eh?"

"Once was more than enough for me," Robin ground out.

"Really?" The jailer's right fist rammed into Robin's solar plexus, eliciting a low moan of pain from the younger man. "You won't have your lady friend or your short-arsed manservant helping you out now, innit?"

The jailer turned to Clara and the Doctor. "The Sheriff had me listen in on your little squabble, to find out who's the brains of this operation."

"Ah, so that _he_ can do the interrogating," the Doctor mused. "Very clever."

Robin groaned, straightening his posture. "He'll get nothing from me."

"No, he'll get nothing from _me_ ," the Doctor corrected. "Interrogation is where I always turn the tables."

Clara rolled her eyes, and Robin sighed with resignation.

"Gentlemen, you are wrong on both counts." The jailer made his way over to Clara. "Now, the Sheriff seeks an audience with her."

He took the keys off his belt and unlocked Clara's chains.

"No!" the Doctor bellowed.

Robin rolled his eyes.

Much put down his bowl of stew. He wasn't full, nor was he hungry. As his gaze roved about the campfire, he noticed that Little John was the only one eating. Allan, Djaq, and Will poked morosely at their bowls, their expressions identical to Much's.

"So Robin's being held captive in the castle," Much began.

"As well as that Doctor bloke and the bird," Allan broke in.

"Don't forget Marian too." Will added.

"Marian?" Much stammered. "But… but she was in Knighton the other day!"

"Will and I checked Knighton after the contest today," Djaq said gently. "Knighton Hall was ransacked. And… we found Sir Edward's body outside the dwelling. No trace of Marian."

"I'm right here!" A familiar voice broke in. The five turned to see a cloaked figure standing at the entrance of the shelter.

"Marian!" Much cried gratefully, leaping up and rushing to hug the young woman. After a brief embrace, he pulled back to take in her appearance and to allow the others to hug her. Marian looked beyond exhausted, her clothes were tatters, but she had fashioned a rough eye mask and hood around her head. It wasn't quite the Night Watchman outfit, but given the circumstances, the gang was relieved to see her.

"We thought you were…" Allan trailed off.

"Dead?" Marian offered, pulling her mask and hood off her face.

"Captured." Djaq put in.

"Good to have you back," Little John smiled broadly, enfolding Marian in a bear hug.

"Me too." Marian gently extricated herself from the hugs. She looked around the shelter, her eyes darkening. "Where's Robin?"

Much deflated. "The Sheriff has him. And two others."

"How'd you escape those freaky purple knights?" Allan piped up, crossing his arms. "Can't imagine they'd just let you out for a stroll like old Giz would."

"They didn't." Marian held up an elaborate saber, strapped to her belt. Its pommel was set in gold and encrusted with rubies and sapphires. "I managed to grab one of these swords from the vaults. They only had two of those gargoyles monitoring the labor. When I nicked the first one in the ankle with the saber, I threw its aim off and its target hit the second one. Me and a few others managed to escape."

"At least we don't have to worry about rescuing you," Much said.

"I appreciate that," Marian said wryly.

"Now we just have to worry about Robin."

Clara was expecting to be herded into a chamber, not into an elaborate stone dining room with tapestries and family crests adorning the stone walls. Her stomach growled with hunger, but her gorge rose as the Sheriff of Nottingham delicately picked a piece of chicken from his teeth. She noticed one of his canines had a sapphire in it and wondered whether he had a full set with coordinating colors.

"Well?" the Sheriff asked, noticing Clara's discomfort. "Let it not be said that the Sheriff of Nottingham is a poor host."

She forced a smile on her face. "Had a bag of crisps this morning, thanks."

"Hmm, I'm not familiar with that term," Vaisey mused. "Your words are strange."

"I should think they are."

"Spirit," Vaisey took a big mouthful of a roll in his mouth. "I'm usually not fond of women that exemplify this, but you are an exception. Very direct."

She shrugged. "You can take the girl out of Blackpool."

The Sheriff swallowed and gestured to the table. An array of items lay on the dining room before her: the Doctor's spoon, a grilled cheese sandwich, a gauntlet, the yogurt spoon, his sonic screwdriver. "Taken from your friend's tunic. Such an interesting array of items, I must say."

His hand landed on the screwdriver. "Including this one. Such a powerful object. So, tell me… are you from beyond the stars?"

Clara shrugged. "You're the one with the robot army. You tell me."

The Sheriff picked at his teeth again, smiling.

"Say what?" The Doctor wasn't following.

"Moan! Groan! Act like you have the turk flu or something."

"What for?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "So we can get that jailer back in here."

"It's your plan, you moan."

"No, no, no, that won't work."

"Why?"

"Because you are clearly more advanced in years and have a more sickly look."

"I have a what?" The Doctor was getting more flustered.

"You're pale as milk. It's the way with the Scots." Robin scoffed. "Strangers to vegetables."

"I'm not moaning," the Doctor insisted. He crossed his arms. " _You_ moan!"

"Really?" Robin sighed. "If you want something done…" He began to moan loudly, as if he was in great abdominal pain.

The jailer's pasty figure appeared as the door was unlocked and opened. "What are you two going on about?"

"No business of yours!" the Doctor shot back.

Robin began whispering in the Doctor's ear, while the jailer tried to eavesdrop.

"Speak up!" the Doctor said to Robin. "I can't hear you."

"What ails him?" the jailer asked irritably.

"None of your business," the Doctor replied promptly.

"Again, I ask, what's my lovely's problem?"

"Well…" the Doctor searched for an answer. "If you must know, he's… he's having a nervous breakdown."

"A what?"

"He's like this when he's in any kind of danger," the older man continued. "He just gets so afraid, that he goes into a complete fit."

Robin aimed an icy stare at the Doctor.

"I honestly think he might die of sheer fright. Like a tiny, shriveling old mouse."

Robin scoffed quietly. "A mouse?"

"Oh dear, I think he's soiled himself." The Doctor dug in another jibe.

"Oh, let the outlaw die," the jailer replied dismissively. "It'll save us the trouble of executing him."

"But…" the Doctor trailed off. "What about the reward?"

"Reward?" The jailer snapped to attention, grabbing the Doctor by his lapels. "Tell me!"

"Uh, he carries a vital message! The Prince has promised a bounty!"

"How big of a bounty is it?"

"It's _enormous_."

The jailer shoved the Doctor aside and headed to Robin, pulling tight on his chains. "So tell me, my lovely, what about this reward?"

Robin cocked one eye open, a smile spreading across his face. "Has anyone told you how bad your breath is?" His left knee caught the jailer squarely in the crotch. Groaning, the jailer collapsed on the floor. His keys fell free, clattering to the floor.

"Soiled myself?" Robin asked in disbelief, retrieving the keys.

"Did you?" the Doctor replied. "Well, _that's_ getting into character!"


	3. Ladies First

"Enough of tawdry matters," the Sheriff got up from his seat. "Let us talk of more softer… sweeter things."

Clara suppressed a shudder. "Ah good, I was hoping we'd get around to that."

"You were?" The Sheriff was puzzled.

"Yes. For I have known I was destined to draw the eye of a great and powerful man in a long time." She paused. "Ever since I saw those mysterious lights in the sky."

"Oh… you saw them too?" Vaisey quirked an eyebrow.

"And those strange mechanical men, with their promises…"

"I too have experienced these things…"

"Really?" Clara perked up. "I would have never guessed. Tell me your story."

"Ah, but tell me yours." The Sheriff teased, picking up his goblet. "Ladies first."

"Oh but you have to go first."

"Why so?"

Clara stepped out of her chair, leaning towards him flirtatiously.

"Because great men always precede." She drew a finger alongside his jawline.

"…you have a point," he conceded. He took a fortifying gulp of wine.

"Your story, then."

"Once upon a time, there was a clever and handsome man—"

"I can almost picture him," Clara breathed. "I don't even have to close my eyes."

"…unappreciated by his Royal master."

A lightbulb clicked in Clara's head. "Prince John?"

"The very same."

"Right." Clara corrected. "Then came the lights in the sky and everything changed."

"The sky-ship came to earth in a fury of fire!"

"I'd almost call it a crash," Clara offered. "I remember it well."

"It was a craft from the heavenly spheres, with twinkling lights and miracles beyond imagining. The most beautiful thing this most brave and handsomest man had ever seen. This man being _me_ , of course."

"I suppose the mechanical men saw you as their natural leader."

"Ah, but I and I alone, to whom these mechanical men imparted their secrets unto. With them, I shall become the most powerful man in the shire!" the Sheriff spread his hands wide. "King in all but name. But Nottingham isn't enough."

"It isn't?" Clara felt her stomach plummet.

"After this… Sussex!"

She nodded. "Right."

"Then… Leicester. And after Leicester…" He trailed off.

"Wales?" Clara supplied.

"The world!" the Sheriff intoned.

She forced a smile on her face. "So what are you hanging around here, your Majesty? Why are you bothering to squeeze the pips out of the peasants if you've got a _starship_ on standby?"

"Always asking too many questions," the Sheriff groused. "So, young lady, what about your story, hm?"

"I don't have one. I was lying."

A muscle twitched in the Sheriff's face. "Lying? Oh, very... clever."

"Yeah. People are so much better at sharing information if they think the other person already has it."

"Such spirit." He put his goblet down. "You'll do very well."

"For what?"

"Does not every Sheriff has a consort?" He leaned in to kiss Clara, but she pushed him out of her way.

"Do that again and you'll regret it," she warned.

The Sheriff was cut off as Gisborne stormed through the doors.

"Hood has escaped!"

Free of their chains, the Doctor and Robin sneaked along the castle, feeling among the tapestries along the corridor. As the two men approached the end of the corridor, they could see a big circular door hanging ajar. The two exchanged puzzled looks before venturing inside.

"A starship?" the Doctor asked in wonderment as the two entered the doorway. Instrument consoles glittered and hummed noticeably. In the center of the room, of what looked like the bridge, is a huge glass sphere. It seemed to glow and pulsate from within, leaking steam through small cracks on the surface.

"By all the saints," Robin breathed, his blue eyes taking in the new environment with equal parts wonder and apprehension. He turned to see the Doctor gliding to the consoles, fiddling with the instruments and turning dials.

"Data banks, data banks, data banks," the Doctor confirmed, making one last tweak to a dial. After pressing a button, torrents of information began scrolling down the screen, illuminating the Doctor's gaunt face.

"Where were you heading, hm?" his fingers danced over the consoles. "Where was this ship headed?"

His face fell as the consoles gave him the answer. 'Destination: THE PROMISED LAND.'

"The Promised Land. Not again." He sighed. "Like the Half-Face Man. But more… so much more sophisticated. Disguised as a twelfth century castle!"

As he and Robin watched the console, a schematic of an impressive-looking starship slowly transformed into the keep of Nottingham Castle.

"So it merges into the castle," the Doctor surmised. "Trying to keep a low profile so it won't get noticed. Which explains the robot knights."

He checked the readout again. "But the engines are damaged. It's leaking radiation in the local atmosphere creating a temporary microclimate of staggering benevolence."

Robin frowned. "I don't get it."

"See? I told you!" the Doctor declared. "It's too sunny, it's too green! And even there's an evil Sheriff to oppress the locals! It explains everything. Even you."

"Me?" Robin echoed. "What are you going on about?"

"Well," the Doctor gave Robin a quick once-over. "Well, what does every oppressed peasant workforce need? The illusion of hope! So there's a silly story to get them through the day, lull them into docility and keep them working."

His fingers danced over the consoles, which promptly began flashing images of various images of Robin Hood — paintings, drawings, and copies of ballads. Even images of the actors that played him in various films. Douglas Fairbanks, Errol Flynn, Sean Connery, Patrick Bergin, Kevin Costner, Cary Elwes, Russell Crowe.

"Ship's databanks," the Doctor said pointedly. "Full of every myth and legend you could hope for. Including… Robin Hood. Friend of the poor."

He turned to the outlaw. "Isn't it time you come clean to me?"

"What?"

"Oh, come on."

"I do not understand."

"You're not real, and you know it! Perfect eyes, perfect teeth, perfect five o'clock shadow! _Nobody_ has a jawline like that!"

Robin reflexively felt his jaw. "Really?"

"You're as much a part of what's going on here as the Sheriff."

Robin's eyes darkened. "You dare to accuse me of acting in league with the Sheriff?" His voice lowered dangerously. "I had no knowledge of this! Trust me! I don't even know what this is."

Before the Doctor could say anything more, there was a deafening boom as the bridge's door was blown off its hinges. As the smoke cleared, the men could see three figures framed in the doorway: the Sheriff, Clara, and Guy. Just behind them were a battalion of robot knights.

"Surrender, Hood!" Guy unsheathed his sword.

The Doctor did a slow hand-clap. "Very good!"

"What's going on?" Clara was confused.

"Kill him, you incompetence!" the Sheriff shouted at the robot knights. "Kill Robin Hood!"

"You can drop all that, Sheriff," the Doctor answered placidly.

There was a steady hum as the knights' weapons powered up and took aim at the emerald-clad outlaw.

"Doctor?" Clara's voice grew more apprehensive.

"He's not who you think he is, Clara. He's just playacting."

Guy scoffed, lowering his sword. "Really?" He pulled out the same device the Sheriff had earlier, dialing a sequence of numbers on the device. The hum from the knights increased, powering up to full capacity.

Robin cringed as the purple 'X's hovered over his face, but made a quick dive out of the way as the lasers fired. The blasts blew away metal shutters, revealing a big window. He jumped onto the ledge.

"We can't just let them kill him!" Clara cried, pulling herself free from the Sheriff and Guy.

As the knights took aim again, Clara jumped in front of Robin, blocking their aim. The crosses hovered over her face, protecting the outlaw. She felt herself jerked backwards as Robin grabbed her midsection and backed up.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed to Robin.

His response was terse. "Surviving." With that, he tipped backwards out of the window, Clara in his arms. They jumped out of the way, narrowly missing another blast from the knights' lasers.

"NO!" the Doctor shouted, hearing several splashes. He and the Sheriff hurried to the shattered remains of the window, looking out into the moat.

"Pity about the girl," the Sheriff mused, passing a quick glance outside. "Such a pretty thing."

The Doctor noticed Robin pulling an unconscious Clara out of the moat, and decided not to tell the Sheriff.

"So," he turned back to the Sheriff. "Stop pretending. You and your fancy robots, I get it. I understand."

"Oh?" the Sheriff looked at his nails. "You know about my plans?"

"My lord," Guy interjected sharply, interrupting the Doctor's response. "What about _Hood_?"

Vaisey, Sheriff of Nottingham, shook his head. "Always fixated on Hoodie and the leper. I have bigger fish to fry."

"Locksley has been a thorn in your backside for a year," Guy ground out. "You get this… army, and yet you fail to eliminate him at your earliest convenience."

"Have I not made myself clear? The world is bigger than Robin Hood. Once this sky-ship departs, I shall go to London and eliminate Prince John. Only a matter of time before King Richard comes home… and finds he and his brother are no longer in charge. Oh, what a day that will be, eh?"

The Doctor spared a closer look at the wires encompassing the consoles. "Gold," he muttered. "Using the matrix of gold to repair the engine circuitry."

"Wondrous, isn't it?" Vaisey said gleefully. "Amazing what a tax hike and a bit of plundering will do, eh?"

Guy sneered. "I've seen better."

The Sheriff frowned. "You know, Gisborne, I'm getting tired of your arrogance and stupidity. I groomed you when you were a squabbling youth, _I_ made you who you are. Ever since Locksley came back from the Holy Land, I tell you to get rid of him, and you FAIL! Every single time!"

"You know," Guy gave the Sheriff a sidewise glare. "I'm beginning to think I don't like you."

"The feeling's mutual, Gizzy," Vaisey snatched the remote from Guy's hands. "It's only until these knights came along that I was able to clean up YOUR mess!"

"You going to kill me?" Guy replied cooly, sheathing his sword. "I suppose your fancy contraptions will do your dirty work for you."

"Oh, Gisborne," The Sheriff's voice took a patronizing tone. "Kill you? Where would be the fun in that?"

"I'm no longer useful to you."

"He does have a point, you know," the Doctor added.

"My dear boy," Vaisey replied, turning back to Guy. "If I'm going to rule the world, I'm going to need someone as my right hand man. Has to be someone I trust, or close to it. Need I remind you that… I _own_ you."

A muscle tensed in Guy's cheek. "Not any more."

"Very well." Vaisey gave a quick nod, and two knights grabbed Guy by the shoulders. "Guy of Gisborne, you are forthwith stripped of your title and lands. Gentlemen, escort _Guy_ outside. Enjoy what little time you have left."

The Doctor felt a pinch as a small dart hit his side, and felt himself going numb. He looked to see one of the knights holding a small tranquilizer gun, and his whole world went black.

"Engine capacity at forty-eight percent."

The Doctor stirred, and jolted awake. As consciousness fully set in, he realized he couldn't move too much thanks to strong ropes bounding him to a pillar in the corner of the computer room. He heard a mechanical jolt, and saw molten gold spurting into a giant spout above his head.

He realized the mechanical knight's statement. "Not enough. That's not enough, it won't even make orbit."

Another realization hit the Doctor. "That's the engines, building in power! Stupid Sheriff. Stupid Sheriff. Stupid, stupid Sheriff. _Stupid_ , stupid things."

He turned to see a comely young girl, in ragged clothes, sitting next to him. "What are you looking at?"

"Unnh." Clara stirred, feeling herself awake. In her blurred vision, she could see Robin, his gang, and an unfamiliar woman her age in her peripheral vision. As her vision cleared, she noticed he was toying with the gold arrow he'd won the previous day.

"Hi." Clara managed a weak smile.

Robin's face was expressionless. "The time for games is over."

Clara felt a pit in her stomach.

"Okay." The girl bit her lip. "I think I understand you. The Sheriff is using the gold to repair something?"

"That's the principle," the Doctor replied. "But he's an arrogant moron. If he tries to fly his ship, it'll explode and wipe out the country."

He looked around fervently. "What we need… is a little riot."

As the girl began to untie his bonds, he whispered in her ear, "Spread the word."

"Right." Robin turned to Marian and the gang. "First we need to—"

He was interrupted by the sound of Will's alarm going off.

Clara, still groggy from earlier, clapped her hands over her ears as the gong banged several times. "Can someone get that?"

Leaving Djaq and Much to look after Clara, Robin, Marian, and the gang trooped down to the clearing, to see a man hanging suspended high above. A monstrous grin broke across Robin's face as he registered the frustrated yells and the glistening leather outfit.

"OI! Who said money doesn't grow on trees?"

Guy's yells were more guttural. "HOOD! Should've figured this was your doing!"

"Actually, you can thank Will for that!" Robin shot back as the group gathered under the ensnared noble.

"Let me down, Locksley!"

"How do we know you don't have those robot knights with you, eh?" Allan put in.

"This isn't a trap!" Guy's kicking grew more frantic.

"So you're a man of your word now? That's news to me."

"I'm serious, Hood! Get me down!"

Marian put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "We should get him down," she put in quietly. "He might be able to tell us the Sheriff's plans."

Robin sighed. "It could still be a trap, Marian. He almost killed you and you almost married him!"

"But I'm not," she cut in curtly. "It's all in the past."

"I suppose him and the Sheriff sentencing you to hard labor is in the past too?" Robin shook his head.

"Robin, he's on _our_ side."

"What makes you say that?"

Marian bit her lip. "I could see it in his eyes. He's free of the Sheriff—"

"Or the Sheriff is free of _him_ ," Robin cut in pointedly.

There was a snap as the rope gave way and Guy tumbled to the ground, his curved dagger in his hands. Robin and his gang were quick to surround him, Little John ready to grab him if he reached for his broadsword. "Now Hood—"

Guy then registered Marian's presence, Robin all but forgotten. "Marian! What are you…"

He was cut off as Marian's fist hit his solar plexus; he sank to his knees, winded.

"I could say the same thing, Guy of _Gisborne_ ," she put in acidly. "Is that how you treat your formerly betrothed, packing her off to the castle as a servant? What kind of man does that? Letting the Sheriff kill my _father_ …"

Guy staggered to his feet. "Marian, that wasn't me, it was —"

"You work for the Sheriff," she said curtly.

" _Was_ ," Guy said quickly. "I no longer work for him."

"Does it?" Marian asked rhetorically. "Where were those qualities that made you a better man than he is?" Robin scoffed at the word 'qualities', but she paid him no mind.

Guy let out an exasperated sigh. "I… Marian, what are you doing throwing your lot in with Locksley? Thought you despised him."

"You didn't answer my questions," she pointed out.

"Answer me first."

"I was mistaken," she said simply. "Now you."

"You were right," Guy sighed. "I shouldn't have treated you that way. The Sheriff had enough gold and precious metals to power his starship, but he wanted to make a special example of you and your father. He promised me he wouldn't kill you, but…"

"… but he decided to kill my father instead. And have me work as a servant in the castle."

Guy looked away, remorse tinged on his face. He didn't elaborate.

"And you _let_ him do it."

"I had no choice, Marian!"

"Everything is a choice!" she barked at him. "Everything we do!"

Robin cringed, remembering the time that he and Marian quarreled over her decision to join a nunnery, only for her to throw the words back at him.

"I thought there was something between us," Marian said bitterly.

"There can be," Guy interjected.

"Very well," Robin cut in. "You will tell us everything you know about this starship and what we can do to stop it."

" _Robin_!"

"Look, Marian, we don't have the time!" Robin pleaded. "We need to stop the ship and save the Doctor."

Robin turned back to Guy, expectantly.

"What's in it for me, Hood?" Guy shot a venomous look at the outlaw. "Take me as a hostage again? He'd rather see us dead."

Robin smirked. "I have a better idea."

The Doctor turned to see one of the knights trooping towards him, the metallic boots clanking along the stone. The young woman had retreated for a few minutes before returning to the Doctor's side, her beautiful brown curls mussed. The two watched as the familiar robot face changed to a purple retina scan, scanning the length of the Doctor's body.

"You are fit for labor." The knight announced, scan complete.

It motioned the girl away. "Stand aside as this peasant unit is freed."

"I'm afraid you're a bit too late." The Doctor put in.

"Explain."

"I'm already free!" Swinging his freed arms from around the pillar, the Doctor's hands grabbed a gold plate from the pile of treasure at his feet. The familiar purple laser shot forth from the knight's face, but the Doctor neatly deflected them with the plate. The lasers deflected into the shadows, causing instant panic. As the knight readied to fire off another barrage of lasers, the young woman deflected those with a gold-plated mirror. The second blast of lasers reflected into another knight, blowing its head off and out of commission.

As the other robot knights prepared for their assaults, the rest of the peasants emerged, already armed with all the reflective treasure they could find.

Laser shots were thrown in all directions from the reflective surfaces, sowing confusion but no serious injuries. One shot reflected hard and fast enough to blast open the door to the vault. As the robots slowly dwindled thanks to the peasants' ingenuity and persistence, the Doctor began ushering some of the weaker and injured peasants to safety.

"All right everyone, it's the last one!" the Doctor bellowed, motioning to the last remaining robot knight. As the knight's lasers burst forth, they crisscross the vault. As they ricocheting from the reflective surfaces and onto itself, it erupted satisfyingly into small fragments.

"All right, everybody out!" the Doctor shouted, ushering the rest of the peasants out of the vault. The young woman who aided him paused on the damaged threshold.

"You've saved us all, clever one," she said quietly. "Thank you."

She kissed him on the cheek and dashed out. As the Doctor lifted his hand to touch his cheek, he heard a robot voice repeating, "Engine capacity at eighty percent."

Breaking him out of his shocked mindset, he's galvanized into action as he registers a horribly familiar voice.

"You are a genius fellow indeed," came the harsh voice of the Sheriff, as the short bald man and two more robot knights entered the vault. "But do you really think that peasant revolt could stop me? A clue… no!"


	4. Conclusion

**P.S.** _The woman aiding the Doctor in the previous chapter is Meg._

"I'd rather think you're the revolting one around here…" the Doctor trailed off. "Listen to me, you don't have enough gold content to seal off the engine breach. If you try and take off, you'll wipe out half of England."

"Liar." The Sheriff gestured to the vault, which began to vibrate loudly. "From my precious sky vessel I shall rule omnipotent."

"You pudding-brained primitive, _shut down the engines!_ What you're doing will alter the course of history!"

The Sheriff clicked his fingers, and the knights stomped towards the Doctor. "I sincerely hope so, my friend. Or I wouldn't bother with it at all!"

The familiar hum began to build up as the knights took aim, aiming their purple crosses over the Doctor's face.

"Listen to me! It doesn't have to end like this! Shut it all down. Return Clara to me and I'll do what I can to help you—"

"Return Clara?" The Sheriff was bemused. "As you saw yourself, well, _I_ do not have her."

"Robin's one of yours!"

The Sheriff held up his hand, and the knights' humming ebbed. "What did you say?"

"He's one of your tin-headed puppets, just like these brutes here are."

The Sheriff erupted in laughter. "Hood? He is not one of mine."

"Of course he is!" the Doctor blustered. "He's a robot! Created by one of your mechanical mates!"

"Oh you silly man." A patronizing tone crept into Vaisey, Sheriff of Nottingham's voice. "Why would they do that? If you really are the Doctor, as they say you are, surely you are smarter than that."

"Don't you see? To pacify the locals! Give them false hope! He's the opiate of the masses…" The Doctor tailed off, realizing what he said made less sense the more he went on.

"Why would _I_ create an enemy to fight us?" The Sheriff's tone morphed to bemusement. "That is a terrible idea."

"Then your lackey…" the Doctor looked for an out.

"You dolt," the Sheriff grew more irritated. "Gisborne is no more a robot than Hood is."

"Yes, yes, you're correct. Absolute rubbish idea. Why would you do that, he can't be…" the Doctor trailed off, realizing the utter truth. "NO! No, he _can't_ be! He can't be real, he's a legend!"

"You're too kind, good sir!" A familiar voice rang out. As the two men whirled around, they saw a familiar figure standing atop the huge banner in the minstrels' gallery.

Robin Hood.

"This legend does not come alone!" the outlaw added. As the Doctor moved to get a better view, he could see two figures emerge behind him; one feminine in a blue corseted shirt with gray pants, the other male in black leather.

But no Clara.

All three figures plunged daggers into the boar's head banner and with a satisfying rip, slicing through the material. The effort enabled the trio to slide down to floor level, as if they were on an elevator lift. As their feet hit the floor, Robin spun around and hurled his dagger at the Sheriff with deadly accuracy. But the Sheriff merely batted it away, sending it clattering on the stone floor.

"How appropriate," Vaisey unsheathed his sword and the two robot knights began to power up. "A battle so huge, it comes down to the final few."

His eyes landed on Marian. "And the leper."

Robin's ears heard a familiar yell as Much and the gang charged into the area, followed by human guards. The Sheriff whirled around, rage on his features. He gestured to his remaining robot knights, "Kill the outlaws!"

Undeterred, the two robot knights turned their attention to the rest of Robin's gang. The initial laser blast from the first robot bounced cleanly off Much's shield and into the stone walls. Before it could power up another shot, Little John tackled it from behind, sending it crashing to the floor. Before it could get its bearings again, the head was severed in a shower of sparks and sizzling wires from Will's axe. Allan and Djaq were a whirlwind of destruction as they battled the second knight. Taking a cue from Much, Will scooped up his shield as the robot took several shots at the two outlaws. The first blew a hole in the wall, the other narrowly missed Djaq and the last left a burned patch on Allan's right shoulder. As Will narrowly closed the gap between him and the robot, a final shot bounced off the shield and back into its owner. The robot crashed, rather satisfyingly, on the floor.

The dueling quartet was no less frenzied, as the combatants were a whirl of motion. As Robin made the first counter with his Saracen sword, Vaisey neatly pivoted and intersected the jab, slicing a deep gash in Robin's right hand. Marian twirled her saber, cutting a sudden downward arc but barely missing Vaisey. As the older man parried back, sending the young woman down to the floor, Guy's broadsword came under his guard, leaving a red line across the Sheriff's chest.

"Aaaah," the man reeled back in pain, one hand going to the blood seeping from his wound. Marian slashed at the Sheriff's uninjured arm, temporarily disabling him. Both distractions allowed Robin to slash his sword against the back of Vaisey's legs, crippling him. The bald man let out an ugly grunt as he slumped to his knees.

"Three against… one," he gasped, as the trio held their swords near his face. "Such an unfair advantage."

"Since when do you fight honorably?" Robin riposted. "Men like you have no honor." His sword grazed the older man's throat.

"Robin," Marian broke in quietly. "We do not kill in cold blood."

"He killed your father." Guy broke in, to Robin's agreement.

"His crimes are numerous and unforgivable." Marian composed herself. "Especially my father's death. He will have to go through the courts and answer to King Richard for what he has done."

She lowered her saber. "This man has enough blood on his hands without dirtying our hands with his."

"Well if you're not going to do it…" Guy pulled his broadsword back, aiming it at the Sheriff's jugular.

"Typical Gisborne," Vaisey muttered, beady eyes locked on Guy. "You spread your legs willingly for her like any common whore, and yet she doesn't do the same for you."

Guy began to seethe with anger.

"Whereas Hood..." the Sheriff let out a dry chuckle. "Makes me wonder who's the actual _man_ in this love fest."

"SHUT UP!" Guy bellowed. His blade dug deeper into the Sheriff's neck, drawing a drop of blood.

"Guy, if you do this, you put yourself on equal ground with the Sheriff," Marian pleaded. "Think about it."

"Oh please do," Vaisey added mockingly.

Guy paused for a few moments. With great reluctance, he turned around and sheathed his broadsword. At hearing Vaisey's self-satisfied chuckling, he turned back around.

"I always knew you were we-" Vaisey's comment was cut short by Guy's fist to the face.

Guy exhaled slowly, then turned back around to the lingering scuffle between the outlaws and the remaining human guards. The skirmish dissipated as a deep mechanical rumbling and metallic thrumming began to grow louder within the vault.

"We don't have much time!" the Doctor yelled back. "Run, all of you! Run!"

Robin, his gang, the surviving guards and the Doctor narrowly cleared the castle gateway. Even Vaisey had made it to safety, after being thrown over Little John's shoulder like a rug. As their feet cleared the portcullis, the ground behind them crumbled and gave way. They turned to see the keep of the castle rising into the air, its engine pods gushing with steam.

"That's not enough gold!" the Doctor yelled. "It'll never make it into orbit!"

He whirled around, looking for something. "Where? Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Robin was exasperated.

"The golden arrow!"

Robin smiled, turning to the reddish-haired man.

"Allan?"

The Doctor was befuddled. "You took it?"

" 'Course we took it," Allan replied, handing it to the older man. "We're outlaws."

"I love you boys!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Doctor, what are you suggesting?" Djaq was perplexed.

"The golden arrow might just have enough gold content to get the ship into orbit and out of harm's way."

"It has to be you," Robin held up his bloodied right hand. "My arm is injured."

Taking Robin's bow, the Doctor placed the arrow on the string but it fell off. He tried again, only to fail miserably two more times.

"But you're good at this, mate!" Allan put in. "We all saw it. You won the tournament."

"I cheated."

"What?"

"I made a special arrow with a homing device."

"A what?"

"Let me help you," Djaq offered.

"My friends," Robin broke in. "Let's do this together."

"Very well." With an effort, Djaq and the Doctor positioned themselves alongside Robin, helping him pull the bow string taut. The young man grimaced at the pain in his arm as he adjusted his grip, but his legs on the bow helped take some weight off his arm. As the ship continued to rise in the air, Robin's blue eyes narrowed and he let go of the arrow. The small golden missile flew into the sky, hitting its target squarely in the ruptured engine pod. With the engine at full capacity, the ship shot up in the atmosphere and out of the Earth's orbit, spinning wildly for a few seconds before exploding.

The Doctor and others couldn't see the full explosion, but from their vantage point, a sudden surge of color burst through the sky — exploding like fireworks. As the explosion faded, a large crowd of people gathered to witness this new spectacle.

"You really love him, do you?" A familiar voice broke through Marian's train of thought. She could see Guy also watching Robin teaching Clara the finer points of archery in the clearing a dozen yards away.

She nodded. "I do. I love Robin Hood. I'm going to marry him."

Those words pained Guy, but didn't cut through him like they would have months ago. The recent events and revelations had put more distance between him and his ex-fiancee. Even after Locksley had gone to the Holy Land, she still had feelings for him years couldn't erase upon his return. Guy wondered if he had confused his longing for Marian for something more platonic. Maybe they weren't destined to share a life together as man and wife, but surely there was a kinship somewhere.

"I am happy for you." It almost hurt him to say that.

"Guy… I'm sorry." Marian's tone was regretful. "With Robin, there's honesty and understanding between us. With you, there's excitement and uncertainty. But... whenever we are honest with one another, we push each other apart."

"Can't imagine you and Hood getting along all the time," Guy pointed out.

"Guy..."

"Apologies," Guy was a bit contrite. "I meant Locksley."

"You're right, we don't," she agreed. "Guy, if life has taught me something… it's that people deserve second chances. You included."

"What about friendship?" The latter word sounded strange on his tongue. "Does that not deserve one as well?"

Marian's tone was thoughtful. "I believe it does."

She approached Guy and hugged him, giving him a sisterly kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

_Twaakk!_

After several tries, Clara finally hit the bulls-eye in the target. Cheering, she gave Robin a hug, aware that Marian was watching.

"I'm going to miss you," she smiled. "You're very naughty."

"I know," Robin smiled broadly. "Whoever he is, he's a very lucky fellow."

"Marian is very lucky too," she replied.

"Yeah," he gave a wistful smile. "She is."

Clara gave Robin a peck on the cheek. "Always be amazing. Goodbye, Robin Hood."

Robin nodded. "Goodbye, Clara Oswald."

Marian approached the group. "'Bye, Clara." She hugged the younger woman. "Thank you for helping Robin out."

"It was a pleasure," Clara beamed. "Pleasure meeting you all!" Giving a final wave, she entered the TARDIS. The Doctor remained outside, saying his final goodbyes to Robin's gang.

As the Doctor wiggled out of Little John's bear hug, Robin approached him. "So is it true?"

"Is what true?" the Doctor was only paying half attention.

"That in the future, I am forgotten as a real man. I am but a legend."

The Doctor shrugged. "I'm afraid so."

"Well… history is a burden. But stories do make us fly."

"I'm still having a little trouble believing yours, by the way."

"Is it so hard to believe that a man born to wealth and privilege should find the plight of the weak and oppressed too much to bear…"

"—I know," the Doctor cut in.

"… till one night he is moved to steal a TARDIS and fly among the stars to fight the good fight."

The Doctor was befuddled for a moment.

"Clara told me your stories," Robin chuckled.

"Well… she shouldn't have told you any of that…"

"Once her stories began, I could hardly stop her," Robin gave the Doctor a pointed look. " _You_ are her hero, I think. Not me."

"I'm not a hero," the Doctor scoffed.

"Neither am I. But if we keep pretending to be, others will be heroes in our name. Perhaps we will both be legends." Robin extended his hand to shake the Doctor's, a genuine smile on his lips. "May those stories never end."

The Doctor gave Robin's hand a firm shake.

"Goodbye, Doctor, Time Lord of Gallifrey."

"Goodbye, Robin Hood, Earl of Huntington and Lord of Locksley."

"Just remember, Doctor. I'm just as real as you are." The two men shared a smile, feeling a level of understanding between one another.


End file.
